Ojos azules
by Shion Kyriuu
Summary: Él suponía que su dolor en el pasado, no seria para nada comparable al dolor al que Nanase Haruka sería sometido tarde o temprano. Porque después de todo. ¿Qué era peor que el que tu novio y tu mejor amigo te traicionen a tu espalda? Yaoi SouHaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer: **El anime de Free! Es propiedad de Kyoto Animation, no me pertenecen, si lo hiciera sería completamente yaoi hard. Esta obra fue hecha de una fan para otros fans, sin fines de lucro.

**Titulo: **Ojos Azules.

**Pareja: **SousukexHaru.

**Género: **Romance.

**Advertencias: **Esta obra es la pre-secuela de _**"Solo ellos y los fuegos artificiales"**_ aunque ambas historias son independientes, pueden leer una sin haber leído la otra. Me disculpo desde ahora por cualquier error ortográfico que encuentren, hice revisión y trate de evitar estos errores tanto como pueda, pero siempre habrá una que otra cosa que se escapa de mi vista. Me disculpo por eso de ahora.

**N/A: **Justo como prometí (o al menos para aquellos que hayan leído mi otra historia de SouHaru) aquí vengo con otro SouHaru, espero les guste y cualquier falta me lo hagan saber. Disfruten de mi nuevo SouHaru~

**I**

Para todo aquel que prestara un poquito de atención le seria claro que a Yamazaki Sousuke le desagradaba Nanase Haruka ¿Las razones? La mayoría estaban ligadas sobre todo a Rin, aunque en realidad no sabía cuando fue que comenzó aquel resentimiento.

En un inicio solo era un pequeño desagrado, sin resentimiento ni odio, Sousuke admitía para sí mismo que podría tratarse de una acción infantil en aquel entonces. Después de todo a él no le gustaba que tomaran sus cosas de él, y tenía que decir que Nanase no era una mala persona, pero aun así sangraba de celos cuando el tiburón de ojos rojos, pensaba u observaba al otro chico, así que catalogaba a Nanase como una amenaza y la competencia.

Así que su resentimiento se mantuvo y creció a lo largo de los años.

La falta de cartas de Rin cuando vivió en Australia fue culpa de Nanase, fue su culpa también que Rin se haya topado con un gran muro depresivo con la natación, y fue culpa del chico todo lo que paso el año pasado. Rin estaba destinado a grandes cosas y Nanase solo era un estorbo.

Esos eran al menos sus infantiles pensamientos.

Ya que no podía culpar a Rin por nada de aquello, se vio en la necesidad de encontrar a un culpable, así que tomó sus frustraciones, ira, tristeza, su angustia y todo su dolor y los dirigió al nadado de estilo libre.

Pero aun así en lo profundo de su ser él lo sabía, que Nanase no era el culpable de nada, y que solo se estaba aferrando a escusas y a un odio infundado, la verdad (a pesar de que aun no lo admitía ni a sí mismo) era que lo único que hacía era:

_Huir y culpar a Nanase._

Saberlo no impidió que continuara y mantuviera las cosas como siempre, su hostilidad se mantuvo, sí como agria actitud para con el otro pelinegro. A Yamazaki Sousuke no le agradaba Nanase Haruka, y eso era todo, fin de la historia.

Aun así con todo el desagrado que sentía para el mejor nadador del equipo de Iwatobi, Sousuke nunca le deseo ni un mal al chico, por supuesto le dio un pequeño acto de intimidación (siempre recordaría aquel episodio en las maquinas de bebidas) pero de eso a desearle daño al chico delfín nunca.

Y es por esa razón que él no podía dejar de sentir ¿Piedad? ¿Compasión? ¿Disgusto? Ante la situación en la que el chico (sin saber) se había metido. Él suponía que su dolor en el pasado, no seria para nada comparable al dolor al que Nanase Haruka sería sometido tarde o temprano. Porque después de todo.

¿Qué era peor que el que tu _novio_ y tu _mejor amigo_ te traicionen a tu espalda?

**II**

No era un secreto para nadie que Tachibana Makoto y Nanase Haruka, tenían una relación mucho más allá de la amistad. Por lo tanto cuando Sousuke se entero que ambos nadadores eran pareja él no se sorprendió para nada, él mismo era bisexual así que ni siquiera parpadeo ante el conocimiento de una relación entre ambos chicos, y hubo una falta de sorpresa cuando tanto Tachibana como Nanase anunciaron que eran pareja para todos los amigos.

Sousuke solo había dado un escueto _"felicidades"_ a Tachibana, y una inclinación de cabeza a Nanase, y eso fue todo de su parte, se había desentendido del tema, tan rápido como había llegado.

Meses después, luego de su rutina de trote y ejercicios de su terapeuta, cuando, Sousuke, cansado con ganas de una ducha y una buena siesta entro a su dormitorio, decir que la escena que lo recibió lo había dejado sorprendido era la subestimación del siglo.

Shock, estupefacción, impacto, alarma, conmoción, entre otras fue lo que sintió el fornido nadador, (no en ese orden sin embargo), aunque también había un grado de decepción y enojo que le siguió a la tormenta de emociones que lo inundaron.

Aunque no sabía por quien de las dos figuras en su habitación sentía la decepción y por quien el enojo.

Su mejor y amigo de la infancia Matsuoka Rin, con quien compartía aquella habitación en la residencia de Samezuka, estaba recostado en su litera de abajo donde dormía, y si bien eso no era algo extraño sino una visión de todos los días.

El solo hecho de que Rin se encontraba desnudo ya era algo a resaltar y preguntarse las razones de ello, pero la cosa no quedaba ahí, ya que no solo el pelirrojo estaba desnudo, sino también había que decir algo del otro chicho con la cabeza metida en la ingle de su amigo.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber lo que estaba pasando por ahí, sobre todo porque él pudo ver perfectamente como el miembro de su amigo desaparecía en la boca del extraño joven acompañando al tiburón.

Así que Rin era gay, o bi al menos, bueno, eso no era un problema, ni la gran cosa. Sousuke no tenía nada contra ello, y de hecho como que ya se lo esperaba y lo veía venir, él simplemente lo intuía, en alguna parte de su interior.

Aquello no fue la razón de su infinita sorpresa.

No, lo que prácticamente lo había petrificado en el marco de su puerta fue el descubrir _quien_, era la otra persona acompañando al pelirrojo en aquella pequeña habitación compartida. Los orbes de un claro tono de verde agua, del fornido nadador chocaron con los alarmados y ¿Avergonzados? Esmeralda verde de un muy asustado Tachibana Makoto.

Se quedaron mirado uno al otro, como si esperaran que por arte de magia el otro desapareciera como si de una ilusión o pesadilla se tratase.

Pero eso no paso.

—¡Maldición! ¡Sousuke!—El estridente grito de Rin saco a ambos machos de su concurso de miradas para enfocarlos en el aparentemente enojado pelirrojo.

Rin quería matar y golpear algo o a alguien, y estaba muy tentado en hacerlo en su amigo, él era lo que la mayoría de la gente llamaba un "cabeza caliente" y antes de pensar en el trasfondo de las cosas, él se enojo con el único pelinegro del lugar por haber interrumpido su momento con Makoto.

Pero Sousuke no tendría nada de ello.

—Rin—su voz era un susurro ronco y frio, dando a entender que no aceptaría uno de los arrebatos del pelirrojo ¿Qué no entendía en la situación en la que se encontraba? Al menos Tachibana entendía mejor la situación, si el miedo y la alarma en su rostro era una indicación—. Vístete, tu también Tachibana, y luego me contaran el porqué el novio de Nanase está aquí dándole una mamada a alguien que claramente no es su novio—él no tenía la intención de aguantar pequeñas patéticas escusas, esos dos le darían una buena explicación, Sousuke se aseguraría de ello.

Al escuchar el nombre de Haru, Rin al igual que Makoto comprendió en el problema en que estaban, el secreto que se había asegurado de mantener oculto había sido descubierto por su amigo de la infancia y compañero de cuarto Sousuke. Trago a través del nudo que de repente se formo en su garganta, luego sin mirar a Makoto (de quien estaba seguro ya se encontraba en pánico) busco torpemente su ropa y cubrió su desnudez.

A un así el olor a sexo impregnaba el aire y era un poco asfixiante para todos.

Así que sentándose en una silla frente a la cama de Rin, y con este Makoto, ambos sentados y luciendo como si desearían con todas sus fuerzas estar en otro lado, él espero a que esos dos se explicaran y que se explicaran bien, sin escusas de ningún tipo.

Esta iba a ser una larga noche y el descanso para Sousuke no llegaría en un corto tiempo. Y él que solo había querido descansar un poco.

_Y esta vez, él no podría culpar a Haru por nada. _

**000**

**N/A:**

Cha, chan! ¿Qué les pareció? Quiero aclara que yo adoro a Makoto y a Rin, por eso para las fans de estos sexis chicos, tranquilas, no tengo pensado ponerlos a ellos como los malos del cuento, son solo jóvenes que comenten errores nada más.

Además esta historia será centrara en Sousuke casi en su totalidad. No habrá buenos ni malos en esta historia, solo romance y un poco de drama.

Y yaoi por supuesto XD

Esperen la continuación dentro de una semana, y cualquier comentario sugerencia, critica (constructiva) que sientan que merezco será bien recibida. Nos veremos~

Shion-san se despide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer: **El anime de Free! Es propiedad de Kyoto Animation, no me pertenecen, si lo hiciera sería completamente yaoi hard. Esta obra fue hecha de una fan para otros fans, sin fines de lucro.

**Titulo: **Ojos Azules.

**Pareja: **SousukexHaru.

**Género: **Romance.

**Advertencias: **Posibles errores gramaticales, poco dialogo y muchos pensamientos de Sousuke, por lo demás la historia sigue ^^

**N/A: **Me alegra tanto que esta historia haya sido tan bien recibida, estoy contenta, no pensé que hubiera tantas personas amantes del SouHaru, esta pareja tiene mucho potencial, es bueno que sea bien recibida.

No digo más, pasen y lean mi conti.

Disfruten~

* * *

**III**

Los días que le siguieron a aquel fatídico encuentro fueron un tanto inquietos, Sousuke escucho la historia de su amigo pelirrojo y Tachibana al completo sin interrumpir, y resoplo ante el _"una cosa llevo a la otra y luego ya no pudimos parar" _de Rin, sin importar anda, era claro que lo que hacían estaba mal, y ellos lo sabían pero aun así ni siquiera tenían intención de parar.

Aunque la verdad estaba muy confundido muy confundido, Rin no era de los que lastimaban a sus amigos y Tachibana no parecía del tipo de traicionar a sus seres queridos, entonces ¿Por qué lo hacían? ¿Tal vez habían sentimientos de por medio y ni uno de ellos dos se había dado cuenta aun? ¿Quizás la orca no amaba al nadador de estilo libre tanto como pensó que lo hacía?

Había miles de explicaciones y ni una de ellas tendría sentido.

_Aun así..._

Sousuke había prometido no decir nada, después de todo aquello no era su negocio (a pesar de que no apoyaba lo que Rin estaba haciendo) y Nanase ni siquiera era su amigo como para decirle de la traición de su novio, además si iba a tomar un lado en todo esto sería el de Rin, incluso si lo que hacía era incorrecto o si ello lastimaba al chico delfín.

—Yo no diré nada, pero no estoy de acuerdo con esto Rin, alguien saldrá lastimado y las cosas no terminaran bien…

Él había advertido, y luego un Tachibana aun angustiado pero un tanto aliviado se marcho a su casa, sin atreverse en ningún momento a mirar a Sousuke a los ojos, demasiado avergonzado para hacerlo.

Las cosas continuaron su rutina de siempre y nada había cambiando, o al menos eso parecía al principio, pero poco a poco, pequeños y sutiles cambios comenzaron a formarse en el interior del nadador de cabello negro.

¿De dónde había venido? No lo sabía pero de repente un muro de tención comenzó a formarse alrededor de Rin y el propio Sousuke, ni uno de los dos decía nada, ambos al parecer, decidieron ignorar el gran elefante morado en la habitación*.

Rin a veces parecía evadir a Sousuke y evitaba el estar a solas mucho tiempo con el alto nadador y Sousuke sentía a veces que ya no estaba tan cómodo en presencia de Rin, los sentimientos era extraños para ambos y el pelinegro no podía negar que ahora miraba bajo una nueva luz a su amigo pelirrojo.

Una nueva luz no muy buena de hecho.

Le molestaba más de lo que le gustaría admitir que Rin sea capaz de hacer algo que significaría un potencial daño a uno de sus amigos más cercanos. No le agradaba Nanase, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera de acuerdo en lo que le estaban haciendo.

Y no era solo de culpar a Tachibana por ello, la culpa lo tenían los dos, y Sousuke por más que quisiera no podía cambiar eso.

Cuando el secreto se enterara, porque lo haría, si lo descubrió él ¿Quién dice que no lo hará otra persona? Cuando eso pasara, las cosas se pondrían feas, solo era una bomba a punto de estallar, una bomba que arrastraría consigo años de amista y confianza. Corazones serian lastimados, relaciones romperían y es probable que no hubiera reparación alguna para ello.

Y Sousuke pobre Sousuke, estaría en medio de los escombros, porque desde que vio a Rin y a Tachibana en su habitación traicionado a Nanase, quisiera o no, se involucro, se hizo cómplice del secreto, por lo que solo esperaba no ser quemado por esa bomba.

**IV**

No supo la razón de ello, pero antes de que se diera cuenta sus ojos se desviaban al nadador de estilo libre en cada oportunidad que tenia. Tal vez era a causa de su conciencia, tal vez porque una parte de él sentía compasión por el delfín que Sousuke termino observando al otro chico, y tal como sucedió con Rin, por alguna razón ahora miraba a Nanase Haruka bajo una nueva luz.

Y no sabía que pensar de ello.

Se dio cuenta al observarlo que el chico delfín apreciaba a todos y cada uno de sus amigos muy a su manera.

Parecía tener una debilidad cariñosa por Nagisa y todas sus locuras y dramatismo, noto como cada vez que hablaba o interactuaba con el menor había un cariño resignado en esos orbes de mar calmo brillantes. Y como una pequeña casi invisible sonrisa afectuosa iba dirigida al más pequeño del grupo cada vez que Haru pensó que nadie lo estaba mirando.

Pero Sousuke lo hacía.

Nanase parecía tener un fraternal afecto por el excéntrico chico de anteojos obsesionado con lo "hermoso" le tenía un paciencia nada notable y siempre escuchaba lo que este tenía que decirle, a pesar de que no siempre le hacía caso. Esos ojos de un intenso mar, parecían brillar divertidos y relajado siempre que se encontraba en presencia de Rei.

Algo a lo que Sousuke se dio cuenta.

Una de las primeras cosas que el gran nadador percibió, fue que a pesar de todas sus quejas y aparente disgusto, Nanase apreciaba esas competencias con Rin, había un brillo indescifrable (pero que no era de amor) en los esos azules como el mar orbes, cuando nadaba con Rin, Nanase parecía ir más y más rápido, como si buscara llegar a un lugar, ambos inmersos en un mundo que nadie más era admitido.

Era sorprendente y Sousuke, al igual que otros no podía dejar de sentir envidia ante aquella rivalidad-amistad que se cargaban ambos nadadores.

Cuando Nanase estaba con sus amigos, era como si el mundo fuera perfecto para el pelinegro, nada más importaba, no había preocupaciones, solo una inmensa calma y comodidad, parecía que lo que Nanase Haruka más deseaba era permanecer al lado de sus amigos para siempre, y que eso era lo único importante para él.

Y por ultimo estaba Tachibana.

El alto nadador de ojos verde podría ser el más expresivo, quien más demostraba su cariño con acciones y quien parecía se desvivía por Haruka. Más Sousuke se percato de cómo los brillantes zafiros claros de Nanase Haruka brillaban de lo que era puro y simple amor en la mayor expresión de la palabra.

Sousuke mismo sintió que se ahogaría en esos profundos sentimientos que los ojos del macho más pequeño expresaban.

Nanase podría mantener una expresión estoica y neutra casi en todo momento, pero sus ojos eran dolorosamente expresivos, y el amor que le profesaba a Tachibana Makoto estaba ahí, para que todo el mundo lo viera.

Y al ser consciente de ello, había una pequeña opresión en su pecho, tal vez era porque de repente se sintió culpable por ocultarle la traición de Tachibana y Rin, o tal vez era porque lamentaba como esos profundos y ¿Por qué no? Hermosos sentimiento serian destrozados en cuanto toda la verdad sea revelada.

Sea como sea, Sousuke se encontró sintiendo que en realidad no quería que la tristeza empañara aquellos expresivos ojos azules como el mar.

La rivalidad y el resentimiento hacia Nanase, parecían haber menguado hasta parecer casi inexistentes, tal vez estaba siendo hipócrita, no lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sus propios sentimientos, por muy contradictorios y fuera de su carácter como eran.

Pero a pesar de todo ello, Sousuke seguía siendo un mero observador y cómplice, por lo que continuaría con ese papel en que se metió él solo.

* * *

**N/A:**

*Solo un pequeño dicho que se me pego de leer tantas novelas americanas, que significa "Ignorar el problema y seguir con su vida" o más o menos.

Bueno ahí está el cap ¿Muy aburrido? Tal vez ¬¬U como sea, espero les haya gustado y ahora contestare sus revew:

**Fairy-Osphim****:**

Si tu eres cruel porque te parece interesante esta idea, imagínate yo que la escribí y disfruto escribiéndola :3 no tengo remedio pero Haru se ve hermoso cuando sufre, es mi lado sádico hablando XD que bueno que te hayan gustado mis historias, tus palabras me alegran tanto.

**miyuki neko-chan**

La historia se continua no te preocupes, el próximo viernes espera otro capitulo XD gracias por tus palabras.

**Janneth Ackerman**

Ábrete una cuenta pos XD no te preocupes esta historia se continua, y para que quedes tranquila te diré que la historia ya está finalizada, así que de que la publico hasta el final lo hago :3 yo también amo el SouHaru.

**SakuYuri-chan**

Ellos somos hermosos, todos somos hermosos XD sigamos siendo hermosos todos. Nah, ya gracias por tu comentario me hizo feliz el día.

**The Writer Keeps Writing**

Bueno la explicación no fue la mejor, sobre todo porque el fic se basa más que todo en los pensamientos de Sousuke, no creo que te sientas conforme con esa explicación, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió. Espero no te sientas decepcionada o algo.

Gracias por sus comentarios y sigan disfrutando y dándome su apoyo con ellos. Nos veremso el próximo viernes, con la conti.

Shion-san se marcha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Así que...Lo siento por la tardanza, esperaba publicar el viernes pasado pero no se pudo, mi computadora se arruino y tuve que espera al menos a recuperar mis archivos, mi maquina sigue sin servir aunque ¬¬***

**Bueno, les dejo este cap, espero lo disfruten, y una vez más lamento la tardanza. **

* * *

**V**

Aquella tarde Sousuke tenía pensado solo pasear por la cuidad sin cuidado del mundo, acababa de salir de una de sus terapias con su doctor por su hombro y pensó que sería una buena idea el caminar un rato solo por el placer de hacerlo. Además su hombro sentían ligero dolor por el esfuerzo físico y tal vez la caminata ayudara un poco.

Así que ahora ahí estaba él, con su chaqueta de Samezuka sobre una camisa azul y jeans azules, caminado sobre la ciudad, vagamente observado las vitrinas de las tiendas y sus ofertas. Después de unos minutos el gran nadador se detuvo frente a una tienda de zapatos observando unos bonitos converse de un azul negro que le habían llamado la atención.

Se debatía entre sí entrar o no, cuando sintió como alguien choco contra su brazo llamando así la atención del nadador de gran altura para enfocarla en la persona que había tropezado contra él. Le toco inclinar su cabeza hacia abajo para ver a la otra persona y cuando lo hizo.

Por alguna razón él casi perdió el aliento.

Un cielo profundo y claro estaba justo enfrente de Sousuke, tan brillante y atrayente que causaría que cualquier marinero se ahogara felizmente en aquella profundidad. _Era hermoso, era impresionante, tan fugaz e inalcanzable. _

Pero luego el cielo desapareció tan rápido como había llegado y por un momento el alto nadador se sintió aturdido y sin saber que había pasado exactamente.

De ser otra persona habría parpadeado estúpidamente, pero Sousuke no lo hizo, en su lugar él solo frunció el ceño ligeramente, sus ojos caídos tenían una mirada contemplativa en ellos.

—Yamazaki.

Esa voz, esa suave, monótona y cadente voz. La reconocería en cualquier lugar, sobre cualquiera. Y en efecto junto con el claro más profundo en aquellos orbes, aquella voz solo podía pertenecer a una sola persona, y ese no es más que otro que…

—Nanase...

El nadador prodigio con una extraña filosofía de liberta.

Fue extraño y sorpresivo el encontrarse con esa persona pero supuso que tan raras como parecían las coincidencias existían, y esta era una de ellas. Así que Sousuke se limito a observar al más corto nadador, había un incomodo silencio en torno a ellos, puesto que si bien el más alto ya no sentía hostilidad hacia el delfín, tampoco tenían la mejor relación de todas.

Haru por su parte se preguntaba cual sería la mejor manera de marcharse sin parecer grosero. Él odiaba las situaciones complicadas e incomodas, y Yamazaki representaba las dos cosas, desde aquel evento que se había grabado a fuego en su mente, el delfín trato de mantener distancias del más alto. A pesar de su estoica y frías expresiones y aparente apatía ante todo, Haru en realidad no manejaba bien la hostilidad a su persona sin razón aparente, por lo que para evitar problemas siempre trato de mantenerse fuera del camino de ese gran nadador.

Aunque, últimamente, se dio cuenta, de que la hostilidad ya no se reflejaba en aquellos inusuales ojos verde azul. No supo cuando ni porque de aquello, pero si bien Sousuke y él no protagonizaban conversaciones amenas, Haru se dio cuenta de cómo Yamazaki ahora lo miraba con una expresión...amable si tuviera que ponerle nombre a lo que notaba.

Pero aun así, no quería decir que deseara de buen agrado pasar tiempo a solas con el otro. Tal vez muy en lo profundo aun tenía cierto rencor por aquella hostilidad injustificada a su persona o tal vez solo huía, sea como sea, su mente trabajaba por encontrar la mejor manera de alejarse del nadado de Samezuka.

Pero luego los ojos de Haru cayeron en aquellos zapatos que Sousuke había estado contemplando segundos antes de su llegada.

—Ah, aquí es donde se encontraban—Haru había estado tratando de encontrar la tienda donde vendían aquellos zapatos específicos y solo era por su suerte o el destino, que los haya encontrado gracias a Yamazaki.

Sousuke que estaba tratando de aceptar el hecho de que solo acababa de chochar con Nanase (aunque en realidad fue Haru quien choco contra él) se había mantenido en silencio perdido en sus propios pensamientos, pero cuando aquella voz se dejo escuchar de nuevo, él mismo se obligo a regresar a la realidad donde pertenecía.

Fijo sus ojos en aquellos zapatos que habían llamado su atención, luego un segundo después regreso a ver al otro nadador más pequeño en estatura.

— ¿Vas a comprar esos tenis?—él no sabía porque había preguntado, ya que no era asunto suyo y ambos lo sabían pero antes de poder detenerse ya había hablado.

Si Haru se sorprendió por esta acción no dio muestra de ello, en su lugar solo dio un tarareo de reconocimiento y asintió lentamente con la cabeza, sin despejar la mirada de las deportivas en la vitrina.

—Es el único lugar donde los venden—se encontró diciendo el nadador de estilo libre. Podría no sentirse cómodo en presencia del más alto, pero Haru no era grosero, su abuela lo había educado bien.

Un silencio se adueño de los jóvenes ambos sin saber que decirle al otro, tanto Sousuke como Haru no eran del tipo de personas que conversaban ni hablaban mucho, por lo que era un poco difícil para los dos entablar una pequeña charla.

—Entonces… ¿Tienes pensado comprar los tenis?—se existiera conversación más incomoda en la que Sousuke estuvo presente, seguramente seria esta, se sentía tan torpe hablando con Nanase.

—Mnn...—Haru murmuro, asintiendo con la cabeza, respondiendo con ello la pregunta del otro. Él no entendía el porqué de repente Yamazaki quería hacer platica, era muy extraño en su opinión—…Nos vemos Yamazaki—más claro no podría haber sido ese despido, y fue Haru precisamente el que comenzó a caminar para entrar en la tienda, él había venido a ese lugar a con una objetivo, y tenía planeado realizarlo a como dé lugar.

Antes de que pudiera detenerse, incluso antes de que pensara realmente, los pies de Sousuke ya lo estaban llevando a la dirección donde el otro chico más corto se encontraba.

¿Por qué lo seguía?

¿Por qué no se marchaba y dejaba solo a Nanase?

¿De dónde salió ese arrebato de seguirlo?

Sousuke nunca se vio como una persona impulsiva, pero ahí estaba, siguiendo a alguien con quien nunca se había llevado de lo más amigable y con este extraño sentimiento de querer pasar tiempo con Nanase, no se entendía él mismo. Aun así siguió con ese impulso y fue tras el nadador de Iwatobi.

—Espera Nanase...

Mierda.

¿Ahora qué?

Tenía aquellos profundos ojos azules centrados en él, pero ¿Qué se suponía debía hacer? Se maldijo a sí mismo por aquel acto tan impulsivo tan impropio de su persona. Se rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza, buscando algo en su cerebro que no lo hiciera ver como un idiota.

—Te acompaño. Yo también tenía pensado comprar esos zapatos —no era una mentira realmente, ya que si bien no estaba buscado específicamente e_sos tenis_, le habían gustado cuando los vio y teniendo el dinero para comprarlos bueno…

Si Haru estaba sorprendido o desconcertado por la extraña acción del más alto, su rostro no dio muestra de ello, (aunque en su interior sí que estaba sorprendido y se preguntaba de las razones del otro), después de todo expresiones y Haru, no era algo que uno ligara normalmente.

Y así ambos nadadores se encontraron de alguna manera entrando juntos a aquella tienda de zapatos, uno sin expresión alguna pero aun así intrigado y curioso y el otro con una mirada contemplativa preguntándose qué demonios lo había poseído para actuar de aquel modo.

No lo entendía pero el daño ya estaba hecho, y ahora todo lo que le quedaba era seguir con ello, si no quería quedar como un idiota al menos.

Inmediatamente ambos nadadores fueron a la sección de zapatos deportivos, su objetivo era claro, así que ni uno se distrajo a las distracciones de camino. Eran toda una visión ambos, Sousuke con su imponente altura y aura intimidante y Haru con su pasiva expresión con unos ojos indescifrables y aura tranquila. No eran del tipo de clientes que aquella tienda estaba acostumbrada.

— ¿Son estos?— Sousuke pregunto una vez que pensó habían llegado.

—…. —Haru no contesto, y cuando el más alto lo miro noto que este solo asentía en silencio con su cabeza.

La ceja de Sousuke tembló, había olvidado que a ese tipo no le gustaba hablar de más.

Una vendedora lo salvo de tener que hacer algún comentario, por lo que ambos preguntaron por las diferentes tayas disponibles.

El alto nadador alzo las cejas sorprendidos cuando escucho al otro pelinegro preguntar por la taya 43, estaba seguro que aquella medida era muy grande para Nanase, así que ¿Por qué la pidió?

La pregunta debió haber sido muy evidente en su rostro porque Nanase lo miro de reojo y con pequeño suspiro y aunque no tenía la obligación de explicar igual lo hizo.

—Son para Makoto, su cumpleaños se acerca y él las había querido desde hace un tiempo…

"_Bueno eso lo explica"_

Aun así hubo un pequeño malestar en el interior de Sousuke, suponía que se debía que una parte de él no aprobaba que Nanase le comprara zapatos a su novio que le era infiel con Rin, pero debía recordarse que el delfín no sabía.

¿Cómo podría saber?

Después de todo si Sousuke mismo no habría chocado con aquellos dos en pleno acto él tampoco sospecharía nada, Rin y Tachibana eran muy bueno en ocultarse y mantener el secreto.

Pero aun así...

Para Sousuke era un poco incomodo hablar de Makoto y con Haru precisamente.

—Ya veo.

Era mejor no profundizar en ese tema él decidió, su conciencia comenzaría a patearle el trasero y la verdad no tenía ganas ni quería ni debía revelar un secreto que no le pertenecía ni era su trabajo revelar.

Sousuke pidió su talla (que era solo una talla mayor a la que Haru pidió) luego inmediatamente la vendedora se fue prometiendo traer las tallas pedidas.

Dejando solo de nuevo a Haru y Sousuke.

"_Esto es absurdo, solo habla con él ¡Maldita sea!"_

En su defensa, nunca había tenido una relación amena con Nanase, nunca. Pero esto se estaba poniendo ridículo, ni con alguien a quien acababa de conocer era así de callado, y no es que él fuera un hablador, pero todo este silencio le estaba poniendo de los nervios.

— ¿Cómo esta Rin?

Tal parece que hasta Nanase tenía la necesidad de romper silencios si la ocasión lo amerita, ya que fue él precisamente quien hablo salvando a Sousuke de decir algo que se reprocharía después.

Aunque no sabía si hablar de Rin era lo mejor.

—Él está bien, —se encontró respondiendo incluso si hablar de Rin se sentía igual que hablar de Tachibana—. No dejan de preguntar por él, las distintas universidades. No hay que preocuparse por él, tiene de todo para cumplir su sueño.

Observo como el macho más pequeño se tenso un poco, no fue algo que sea muy notorio, pero Sousuke era un observador nato, y él había observado a Nanase durante mucho tiempo, así que él pudo notar esos pequeños detalles.

"_Me pregunto si…"_

La vendedora apareció en ese mismo instante provocando una interrupción en los pensamientos de Sousuke y que Haru se salvara de comentar. Parecía que hablar de universidades y futuro era, para Haru, casi tan malo como hablar de Tachibana y Rin le era a Sousuke.

Todo un detalle para recordar el nadador de Samezuka decidió.

Los siguientes minutos se la pasaron entre elección de colores y ajustes, Haru pregunto por garantías y si podría cambiar los zapatos por si de algún modo no le calzaban a quien se los regalaría. Sousuke por su parte se centro en que tanta calidad tenían las zapatillas, como deportista no podía comprar cualquier cosa, incluso si el mundo deportista no era algo a lo que el alto nadador seria parte durante mucho tiempo más.

Un tiempo después ambos adolescentes salieron de la tienda cada uno con una bolsa similar en mano, habían comprado sus zapatos, aunque Sousuke fue más una compra del momento y no algo planeado como lo fue con Haru.

—Nos vemos Yamazaki—Haru supuso que este era un buen momento para despedirse y decirle adiós a esta improvisada y rara reunión con el otro.

El delfín se disponía a marcharse y tener un relajante baño de dos o más horas cuando de la nada una gran mano con firme apretón de poso en su hombro. Los pasos de Haru se detuvieron, casi se tenso pero cuando vio hacia atrás al dueño de aquella mano solo se permitió relajar un poco.

Nunca completamente.

—Nanase—Sousuke no sabía el porqué lo había detenido, él había estado más que dispuesto a despedirse también cuando antes de darse cuenta ya estaba tras el más pequeño deteniéndolo de irse, no entendía su propio comportamiento—. Me gustaría, me gustaría hablar contigo.

¿En serio habían salido aquellas palabras de sus labios?

Pues por la sorpresa (porque esta vez Haru no pudo ocultar la expresión en su rostro pero sobre todo en aquellas lagunas azules) que estaba notando, entonces sí, esas palabras las dijo él Yamazaki Sousuke.

Y se las había dicho a nada más y nada menos que a Haruka Nanase.

* * *

**Así que ahí lo tienen, como siempre una trama lenta y algo aburrida, pero próximo capítulos ¡UNA CITA ENTRE ESOS DOS! **

**Me disculpo porque no me dio tiempo de responder Revews, pero aun así les agradezco a todos ustedes por el apoyo ante este fic y sobre todo por las criticas y conejos que me dan, eso me demuestra que les importa este fic, y eso alivia mi corazón de escritora.**

**Así que muchas gracias a todos ustedes. **

**Si todo sale bien, espero verlos la próxima semana, así que**

**Shion-san se despide. Bye~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Un nuevo cap. Solo porque me lo pidieron ^^ puesto que mi computadora sigue malita, no diré mucho, disfruten el cap y esperemos que arregle mi problema con mi equipo.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**VI**

Así que ahí estaba ahora, en una pequeña cafetería con un batido de chocolate frente a él y con un silencioso Nanase al otro lado de la mesa mirándolo con aquellos insoldables orbes azules que si bien parecían fríos sin sentimientos, Sousuke podía notar el ligero brillo de curiosidad e intriga.

¿Cuándo fue?

¿Cómo comenzó?

_¿En qué momento aprendió a entender lo que aquellos ojos parecían decir a todo el que consideraran digo? _

Sousuke no lo sabía, pero ya no se lo preguntaría. No por ahora al menos.

—Nanase—llamo al menor, si bien su acción había sido impulsiva y no lo había planeado realmente, este podría ser el mejor momento posible para aclarar algunas cosas que lo habían estado acosando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Haru le prestó atención al más alto, todo esto era extraño, aun así él escucharía.

—Primero, me gustaría disculparme. Tu sabes, por aquello.

Ambos sabían lo que era "aquello", Haru por su parte no se esperaba eso, no podía siquiera comenzar a pensar en las posibles razones que tendría Yamazaki para tal disculpa que no había pedido.

¿Era por Rin?

Seguramente; Yamazaki hacía todo lo que hacía por Rin.

—No es por Rin—Sousuke tenía que aclararlo antes de que el otro comenzara a crear razones que no eran sobre su disculpa—, me di cuenta que hice mal y por eso quería disculparme, pensé que hacia lo correcto, pero me di cuenta que…estaba mal, solo fui un matón y por ello me disculpo.

Y le había costado noches de desvelos y muchas sodas colas para aceptar que se equivoco. Pero Sousuke aceptaba sus errores y las consecuencias de ellos.

—Está bien— ¿Qué se suponía que Haru debía decir? Aquello fue lo primero que se le ocurrió así que mejor seguía con esa línea de pensamiento—. No es como si me hubiera enojado—de hecho si lo hizo un poco pero ¿Qué importaba? Yamazaki se estaba disculpando, por lo que mejor cerrar ese episodio—, pero acepto tus disculpas.

Sousuke asintió complacido con aquello último, Nanase la había dado seriedad a su disculpa y eso, al menos para él, era muy importante.

—Me alegra pero, pero eso no es todo de lo que quería hablar—Y aquí venia la cosa más importante y la más difícil en su opinión.

En sus meses de observación se dio cuenta que Nanase era la terquedad encarnada, tal y como él mismo lo era, y también se dio cuenta de que el tema que quería traer a discusión era uno que el otro nadador había estado evitando como la peste.

_Porque era problemático. _

_Porque era doloroso,_

_Porque lo dejaba sin aliento y con pesadillas en las noches_.

Pero también era importante hablarlo. Y si bien Sousuke no era la persona más indicada para hacerlo, seria él quien le digiera las cosas tal y como eran al chico delfín. Una tarea que no le pertenecía, pero que sin embargo se la había impuesto él mismo.

¿El motivo?

Seguramente porque en ese momento era lo único que podía hacer por Nanase. Y era en lo único que podía permitirse intervenir.

No lo hacía por Rin.

Ni por sí mismo.

Lo hacía por Nanase.

Qué extraño como cambiaban las cosas cuando situaciones inesperadas surgen.

—Nanase—él comenzó, preparado para todas las formas que pueden ir esta conversación— la verdad es que no solo quería disculparme contigo, había otra cosa de la que quería hablar contigo. —la completa atención de Haru estaba sobre Sousuke, el más alto tenía una expresión tan seria que él simplemente no supo ver a otra cosa que no sea aquellos claros orbes verde azulados.

— ¿Es acerca de Rin?—realmente lo único que los unía era su mutua amistad con el pelirrojo así que nadie podía culparlo por suponer de inmediato que el otro quisiera hablar de Rin.

Después de todo ¿De qué otra cosa podrían ellos dos charlar?

—Es de algo que debería importarte mucho más que de Rin, tú mismo Nanase...

Silencio.

Eso fue lo que le siguió a las palabras del más alto.

Un pequeño pliegue se creó entre las cejas de Haru, no era enojo, si no intriga lo que había en aquel rostro normalmente estoico.

—Te escucho.

Haru no lo iba a negar, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber a que venían aquellas palabras. La suficiente curiosidad como para permitir que aquella conversación continuara al menos.

* * *

**:3 jajaja que corto lo sé! No se suponía que debía terminar ahí pero…jajajaja, estoy de malas, con sueño y bueno. Estas son las consecuencias XD**

**Una vez más mis agradecimientos a todos quienes leen y comentan, y a los que leen y no comentan también les agradezco. Este fic es para todo el que tenga ganas de leer después de todo. **

**A TODAS Y TODOS MIL GRACIAS!**

**Shion-san se despide. Bye~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Así que… ¿Hubieron algunos corazones latiendo rápido el capitulo anterior? ¿De qué creen que Sou-chan hablara con Haru-chin? Por alguno que otro comentario más o menos me lo imagino :3 **

**Yo no diré nada…descubran ustedes mismos lo que pasara. **

**Disfruten~**

* * *

**VII**

Aprovechando que ni uno había comido y que estaban en una cafetería, ambos pidieron algo de comer y al cabo de un corto tiempo, Sousuke tenía un emparedado junto con otra malteada de chocolate y Haru una porción de pastel de fresa y café recién hecho.

El silencio que los envolvía si bien no era cómodo tal y como lo eran los de Makoto era tranquilo, los dos estaban relajados con la presencia del otro, Haru se permitió bajar sus defensas un poco y solo dejar pasar este extraño pero no desagradable momento con Yamazaki.

Luego, cuando ya le había dado unas cuantas mordidas a su emparedado Sousuke se limpio los labios con la servilleta, tomo un sorbo de su bebida y se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de su compañía, era ahora o nunca.

—Rin me comento que has recibido llamadas de algunas universidades ¿Es cierto?—sin darse cuenta la piel de Haru se erizo y en un muy bien disimulado acto de nerviosismo tomo un sorbo se su café.

—Me han llamado algunos.

¿Para qué mentir? No había caso ni necesidad.

— ¿Tienes intención de aceptar alguna de ellas? —Sousuke sabía que podría estarse pasando con sus preguntas, los asuntos de Nanase no era su negocio, pero aun así era importante para él saberlo. Así que debía seguir preguntando.

—Yo...—el solo hecho de que la conversación era extraña e inesperada, provoco que Haru esté dispuesto a responder, él podría negarse, lo sabía. Aun así se encontró con que sus labios creaban las palabras mucho antes de que las pensara realmente—…Yo no lo sé.

Y era pura verdad de Dios, no lo sabía.

No sabía que quería para su futuro.

—Incluso si no sabes si aceptar o no, tú en realidad puedes entrar en cualquier universidad ¿Verdad?

Haru se tenso un poco, a sus oídos aquello había sonado como "A ti todo se te da fácil Nanase" e incluso si el otro no lo había dicho en ese sentido, el delfín no se sentía bien con esa conversación.

—Puedo hacerlo—había espetado secamente, no quería hablar de ello.

—Pero aun así no has elegido ni una ¿No es así? —demasiado ocupado centrándose en el punto de la conversación estaba Sosuke que en realidad no le prestaba atención a la incomodidad que la plática ocasionaba en Haru.

—No— ¿A qué venían todas esas preguntas? Haru se sentía como en un interrogatorio. Y lo peor era que no encontraba las fuerzas para terminar todo esto.

— ¿Es la locación? ¿La ubicación?—Aquellos profundos posos azules se habían estrechado en confusión, no entendía aquel interrogatorio ¿Y porque Sousuke había mencionado una razón tan tonta? No tenía sentido.

Una parte de Haru (quizás su lado paranoico interno) le estaba diciendo que quizás el mal intencionado mejor amigo de Rin, quería volverlo a intimidar para empujarlo a hacer algo que le convendría más a él (Sousuke), o a Rin para el caso, que a sí mismo.

Aun así tuvo que preguntarse.

¿Solo era curiosidad lo que movía a Yamazaki?

¿O solo tenía frente a él un entrevistador muy tosco y nada sutil?

La única forma de descubrir la respuesta era seguir con la conversación Haru supuso.

—No es solo eso, hay algunos otros elementos que considero.

— ¿Es así? Ya veo—Paso algo en Yamazaki que Haru no pudo descifrar, era como si el más alto estuviera planeado algo, pero el chico delfín no sabía que podría ser.

—Pero creo que, creo que tengo una idea de a dónde ir, he estado hablando con Amaka-semsei, me ha ayudado un poco—no supo el porqué lo había dicho, aquello era algo que ni siquiera a Makoto se lo había dicho.

Era difícil para Haru hablar del futuro, Makoto era comprensivo, pero aun así Haru sabía que su amigo y novio no lo entendería, sabía también que Yamazaki no lo entendería pero aun así hablarlo...Hablarlo ayudaba mucho.

Aunque era irónico que hay sido precisamente Yamazaki con quien hable de esto tan personal.

—Eso es genial. —Una persona más expresiva habría mostrado su entusiasmo más amenamente, pero en Sousuke solo una torcida sonrisa y un brillo complacido en su rostro fue la única indicación ante lo dicho por Nanase.

Tal vez su charla podría salir mucho mejor de lo que pensó en un inicio.

— ¿Eso era todo, Yamazaki? ¿Era de lo que querías hablar? —la conversación fue extraña supuso, pero al menos ya había terminado.

O eso fue lo que Haru creyó.

—Aun no Nanase, dime ¿Qué opinas del hecho de que una persona tenga vocación?—una nueva pregunta, pero esta lo había desconcertado, Haru no la había entendido del todo

Pero hizo sospechoso al chico delfín.

— ¿Hablas de la vocación para nadar profesionalmente?—sus defensas se habían levantado, si lo que el otro era obligarlo a que decida nadar de forma profesional ya podía detenerse, Haru no tenía ganas de escuchar algo que ya le habían dicho miles de veces.

—No hablo de eso, sino a una vocación a cualquier cosa en el mundo. Si tienes vocación para algo, las cosas son más fáciles ¿No?— ¿A dónde quiera llegar Yamazaki con esta conversación? ¿Y porque Haru no lo detenía? Él quería irse, nada lo detenía pero aun así se mantuvo ahí escuchando lo que el otro tenía que decir.

— ¿Cómo el talento?

—No, no talento, mas como intereses, si eso es mejor; el interés en algo.

— ¿Y qué pasa con el interés? ¿A dónde quieres llegar Yamazaki?

—Nunca he ocultado lo que siento por ti Nanase. —Había una sonrisa burlona cuando dijo eso, pero Sousuke aun así continuo—. Tú tienes mucho potencial, un gran talento, pero aun así te falta interés ¿No es así?—la pregunta era retorica, ambos sabían la respuesta a ello—. En un punto yo pude haberte juzgado, pero ya no lo hago. Espera déjame terminar. Tú eres como eres, un gran prodigio en la natación, y sabes que eres el motor de Rin como rival.

La mención de su amigo por algún motivo provoco que Haru se enojara, aunque en realidad lo que ponía nervioso a Haru era toda la conversación.

—Dijiste que no hablaríamos de Rin—Haru quería levantar sus defensas de nuevo, ser un muro que Yamazaki no lograra traspasar con sus palabras. Y Sousuke sabía que debía actuar con cautela, si no, perdería esta oportunidad que le había costado tanto crear.

—Y ya no vamos a hablar de él, escucha, solo escúchame ¿Si? Voy a hablar mucho más de lo que he hecho en toda mi vida, y es difícil para mí, es vergonzoso y...te diré cosas que ni a Rin le he dicho, así que es difícil por lo que escucha. Es importante para mi Nanase.

Ante eso Haru no pudo más que asentir, Yamazaki dejaría de darles vueltas al asunto e iría al grano. Aun así no entendía, pero el más alto parecía tan serio de repente, lo suficientemente serio como que Haru esté dispuesto a escuchar, el alto nadador siempre había sido un enigma para Haru pero tal vez ahora podría entenderlo un poco.

—Yo estuve enojado ¿Sabes? Durante mucho tiempo estuve muy enojado. Enojado con el mundo y enojado contigo. Tienes todo este talento, un talento que millones venderían su alma por tener. Nadas más rápido que cualquiera y lo haces con tan poco esfuerzo. Tienes todo para triunfar y aun así parece que no lo aprovechas—las manos de Sousuke se cerraron en puño, sus ojos brillaron con un feroz brillo muy difícil de identificar su razón, pero Haru se encontró con que no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos poderoso ojos verdosos.

Yamazaki debió haber visto algo en su mirada, porque entonces él asintió para sí mismo y prosiguió a descargar todo aquello que lo había agobiado desde hace mucho tiempo—. A pesar de que puedes hacerlo te niegas a nadar más y más rápido, no te interesan los tiempos y aun así…aun así Rin te ve como un rival, como un igual, él te quiere en el mundo al que su sueño lo lleva, un mundo al que tu pareces no tomarle importancia.—Había pasado muchas noches en desvela hasta que al fin se dio cuenta de que por muy amigo, incluso si era el mejor amigo de Rin, este era a Nanase a quien quería en ese mundo de la natación profesional.

—Y yo estaba tan enojado por eso, y luego el enojo se volvió envidia. Tú tenías todo lo que yo deseaba, el reconocimiento como rival de Rin el talento que te llevaría lejos y sobre todo, sobre todo, tu cuerpo no te era un impedimento que te arrastrara y te alejara de Rin y sus sueños...

Ante esto último Haru abrió los ojos sorprendidos rompiendo su máscara de neutralidad. Y por alguna razón él comenzó a entender un poco más, como si de repente las respuestas que buscaba para comprender a Yamazaki se le estaban presentando una por una.

—Tu hombro—hablo Haru sin darse cuenta de sus palabras.

Con ello Sousuke si que se sorprendió y no pudo ocultar el sentimiento de su rostro. Pero luego rio, no era una risa divertida, sino una risa sin humor y con un poco de amargura.

—No te preguntare como lo sabes, te lo iba a decir de todos modos. Me lo lastime, en mi afán de pertenecer al mundo al que Rin estaba destinado, termine de arruinarme a mí mismo—tal vez, como una acción involuntaria su mano fue hacia la zona en cuestión y se dio un ligero masaje como lo siempre lo hacía luego de cada ejercicio—. La natación profesional está fuera de mi alcanza, este será mi último año que pueda tocar una piscina competitiva.

Los ojos de Haru brillaron con sorpresa y ¿Dolor? Sea lo que sea, Sousuke estaba muy agradecido que no hubiera lastima en aquellos profundos océanos azules. Y eso le dio ánimo de seguir adelante, llegando a este punto Sousuke ya no podía ni quería detenerse.

—Y entonces ahí estaba tú, siendo el motor de Rin para seguir nadando. Él mejoraba por ti, para superarte. Pero tú no parecías darle importancia, no tienes las mismas metas de Rin, no buscas mejorar, no pareces preocuparte por tu futuro, te conformas en esta pequeña ciudad y limitas todo ese potencial infinito que tienes y odie esa pasiva actitud tuya, pensé que solo eras un niño malcriado que no merecía nada de lo que tenia,—una sonrisa un tanto exasperada y divertida se formo en el rostro de más alto ante eso ultimo, de hecho, aun pensaba que el otro aun era un niño malcriado pero ya no por las razones de antes.

—Pero luego me di cuenta que no estaba siendo justo, que no tenias la culpa de tener el talento que tenias y que no era tu culpa que tu si puedes estar en ese mundo que yo no puedo. Y también entendí que aunque tuvieras todo ese potencial no es tu obligación seguir metas y sueños que no son tuyos, ir a las olimpiadas es lo que Rin y yo deseamos no tu, y enojarme contigo solo porque no tenias esa ambición fue egoísta de mi parte ¿Quién soy yo para decidir por ti? Y si bien fue frustrante, y aun lo es; comprendí que el hecho de que puedas hacer algo, si no quieres hacerlo entonces no lo hagas...es tu vida, y yo no puedo intervenir por mis propias razones egoístas y Rin tampoco puede...

Una vez que Sousuke comenzó a hablar ya no pudo detenerse y saco todo aquello que se afloraba en su pecho, por supuesto que él no estaba diciendo todo aquello por la buena voluntad de su corazón, sabía que solo lo hacía para calmar su propia culpa al ser cómplice del secreto de Rin.

Porque él había prometido no decirle a Haru de la traición de su amigo y amante, pero aun así podía confesar sus propios errores, aun así podía disculparse por actuar como idiota hace meses, y aun así podía aliviar un poco aquel peso que Nanase llevaba en su espalda.

Porque Sousuke sabía.

Después tanto observar a nadador prodigio se dio cuenta de la carga que el mundo parecía poner en aquellos delgados hombros, Sousuke había notado la presión que los adultos le imponían al joven de ojos azules.

Sentirse agobiado por las expectativas de los demás. Sousuke podía identificarse con ello.

Y Haru estaba sucumbiendo ante todo aquel peso, y es por esa razón que había decidido hablar. Por su propia conciencia y por Haru mismo.

En el silencio que los había rodeado Sousuke sonrió indulgente, seguía siendo egoísta supuso, pero estaba bien. Por esta vez, estaba bien.

—Yo…—Haru por fin decidió romper el silencio aunque no tenía idea de que debía decir en ese momento—…Yo, eso fue...No tengo forma de responder a todo eso—dijo por fin, un delgado pliegue entre sus ojos con un pequeño ceño, el más alto había dicho tantas cosas, que Haru no tenía idea de que pensar en ellas.

Estaba confundido.

Pero tan confundido él podría tratar de entender.

Haru creyó entender el mensaje que Sousuke le estaba mandando.

—No tienes que responder Nanase, solo recuerda...—la conversación había terminado Sousuke pensó así que se levanto y puso el dinero de su comida encina de la mesa había dicho lo que tenía que decir y el resto se lo dejaba a Nanase—, al final no importa lo que Rin o los demás digan, no tienes que seguir sueños que no son tuyos. Ya lo dije el hecho de que puedas hacer algo no significa que tengas la obligación de hacerlo, es tu vida haz lo que quieras. Tu solo sigue adelante y toma un camino del que no te arrepentirás...

Y con eso se fue, con el cuerpo ligero y la mente tranquila, dijo lo que tenía que decir. Quizás Nanase le había entendido, quizás no.

De aquí en más todo dependía de Haru.

* * *

**No puedo dejar de preguntarme ¿A cuántas decepcione con este capítulo? Pensaron que le diría lo de Makoto y Rin ¿Cierto?** **Pues no será así, Sou-chan no dirá nada, ** **pero Haru se enterara eso es un hecho. **

**Así que… ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Querían más? Sus opiniones son importantes, solo una cosa ustedes tendrán más, la próxima semana. Nos veremos~**

**Shion-san se despide Bye~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, ¡Es hora de otro capítulo! Sé que hoy no es viernes, no pude actualizar ayer, pero ¡Ahora lo hago! Espero disfruten de este cap. Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, así que **

**A LEER!**

* * *

**VIII**

Las semanas que le siguieron a aquella conversación con Haru pasaron rápidamente y antes de darse cuentas el torneo Nacional había comenzado y con él los entrenamientos del infierno y muchas prácticas conjuntas con el equipo de Iwatobi vinieron de la mano.

Incluso con aquella charla y con los puntos aclarados Sousuke se dio cuenta que su manía de seguir observando a Haru no habían acabado, su mirada aun se dirigía hacia el punto donde sabía el otro nadador estaba.

En la piscina.

Recibiendo algún regaño de Gou.

Compitiendo con Rin.

De nuevo en la piscina.

Él siempre sabría donde estaba Haru, tal parecía que aquel era un hábito que no podría quitarse a corto plazo, y tampoco sería fácil de hacerlo.

Los movimientos de Sousuke se detuvieron a mita de una rutina de estiramientos, dio un parpadeo y luego dos. Luego inclino la cabeza a un lado mientras pensaba.

"_¿Acabo de llamar a Nanase 'Haru'?"_

¿Cuándo Nanase comenzó a ser "Haru"?

Sin quererlo su visión fue una vez más al otro nadado y lo encontró en medio de una carrera que para su sorpresa no era Rin con quien iba en contra. Su nado seguía siendo hermoso y fluido como siempre, e igual de malditamente rápido, de hecho parecía que ahora iba más rápido que antes.

Sin darse cuenta, Sousuke sonrió.

"_Supongo que no importa, al menos en mi mente serás Haru"_

Así él siguió con su estiramiento, extrañamente sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo y feliz que antes.

Aunque no sabía la razón de ello.

**IX**

Rin estaba nervioso por algo, Sousuke lo noto rápidamente. Aunque la verdad sea dicha su amigo pelirrojo nunca fue bueno en ocultar sus emociones, todo lo que sentía se reflejaba en su rostro, y el nerviosismo que ahora veía era un ejemplo perfecto de ello.

—Rin. —Trato de llamar la atención del pelirrojo que no paraba de murmura cosas ilegibles ahí recostado en su cama.

El nombrado no le hizo caso, o no escucho a Sousuke hablándole.

—Rin—lo intento una vez más, levantándose de su asiento y caminado el pequeño espacio de lo separaba de su amigo.

Nada, el otro siguió ignorándolo.

— ¡Rin!..

Esta vez a su llamado con un tono más alto que los anteriores fue acompañado de una sacudida del hombro de Rin. Y ahora si logro que la atención del tiburón se enfocara en él. Sousuke levanto una ceja con la clara interrogante en su mirada.

Rin se mordió el labio, más que nervioso, no sabía si hablar de ello con Sousuke era buena idea o no, pero ¿Con quién más podría hacerlo? Su amigo de la infancia era el único en quien confiaba completamente. Y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez podría ayudarlo.

Con la decisión tomada, Rin respiro hondo y se preparo para hablar:

—Makoto va…va a terminar con Haru.

Sousuke, que se había sentado en la cama de Rin para hablar, supo que en cuanto Tachibana iba a ser mencionado; la conversación no sería de su agrado. Y no se equivoco, solo había una razón por la que aquel nadador de espalda decidiera corar la relación con Haru.

Y la razón disgustaba y molestaba a Sousuke por partes iguales.

— ¿Lo hará?—Su retorica pregunta solo recibió un asentimiento nervioso de cabeza de parte del pelirrojo—. Entonces ¿Eso significa que tu y él…?

Otra nerviosa afirmación con la cabeza.

—Nosotros, nosotros...Yo lo amo Sousuke y Makoto bueno—se sonrojo porque era muy vergonzoso decir aquello y tan cursi—. Así que bueno, ya no queremos seguir con esto en secreto, y nosot-

—Rin—Sousuke interrumpió cualquier balbuceo en el que el tiburón podrían entrar a causa de los nervios. El alto nadador tenía el ceño fruncido y sus hombros estaban tensos. Estaba molesto, pero no podía entender el porqué su molestia era tan fuerte como lo era en ese momento, de hecho podría decir que se encontraba enojado con Rin y Tachibana— ¿Qué pasa con Nanase? ¿Tachibana va a romper con él así como así y luego ustedes anunciaran su relación?

¿Rin hablaba en serio?

¿Se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo?

¿Entendía el daño que iba a causar?

Sabía la respuesta a la última pregunta. No, Rin no entendía el daño que sus acciones causarían, de haberlo hecho ni siquiera habría comenzado esta cosa con Tachibana desde el principio.

—Sousuke ¿Qué?

— ¿Y qué harán Rin? ¿Le dirán a Nanase que le estuvieron viendo la cara todo este tiempo? —Se levanto y encaro al perplejo tiburón aun sentado en la cama— ¿Le confesaran que cada vez que se daba la vuelta ustedes lo engañaban y aun así se hacían pasar por su novio y amigo? ¿Sabes lo que va a sentir? ¿Entiendes el daño que le harán?...

Sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza y si bien Sousuke no grito él no estaba hablando tranquilamente, su respiración era errática y sabía que tenía que relajarse o su hombro lastimado pagaría toda la tención que le estaba cargando a pesar de que no hacia ni un trabajo físico en ese momento.

Pero es que no podía evitarlo.

—Sousuke tu—Rin estaba perplejo, nunca había visto a su amigo en ese estado, no dirigido hacia él al menos— ¿Por qué estas tan enojado?

¿Lo estaba?

Pensándolo un poco se encontró con que en efecto sí que estaba molesto y enojado. Enojado con Rin, enojado con Tachibana. Aunque no estaba seguro de si las razones por las que se había enojado eran las correctas.

—Nunca estuve de acuerdo con esto Rin. —Comenzó tratando de calmarse y pensar con racionalidad—. Este juego que tu y Tachibana han hecho no es de mi agrado, me callé porque soy tu amigo pero nunca estuve de acuerdo ¿Cómo no voy a enojarme? Lo que estás haciendo no es correcto, no lo fue desde el principio, vas a dañar a Nanase, tu amigo... ¿Te has dado cuenta? lo has traicionado...

—No, yo no...

—Lo has hecho y lo sabes...

—…

—…

Ambos amigos se mantuvieron observando unos a otros sin despejar sus ojos del contrario, los dos en una lucha silenciosa donde solo un ganador quedaría al final. Tanto Rin como Sousuke eran tercos y estas discusiones silenciosas eran cosa rutinaria, solo que esta vez la pelea era un poco más seria que cualquier otra que hayan tendido en el pasado.

Fue Rin quien aparto la mirada primero.

Él lo sabía ¡Lo sabía maldición! Le haría daño a Haru, su amigo, quien le salvo el año pasado. Quien lo impulsaba a nadar más y más rápido, su rival, Haru quien a pesar de sus extravagancias era una gran persona que no se merecía nada de lo que le hacía.

Fue Rin quien desvió su mirada primero, sabiendo que había perdido aquella lucha, no había caso mentir o contradecir las palabras de su amigo, y él estaba cansado, tan cansado de incluso tratar de engañarse a sí mismo.

—Sousuke…

Su voz había sonado tan miserable, pero a pesar de lo que suponía Rin no lloro, él solo tenía una expresión de tal miseria y dolor que incluso llorar no hacía falta.

Sousuke suspiro, suavizando su mirada un poco puso una mano reconfortante en el hombro del pelirrojo—Esta bien Rin, pase lo que pase seremos amigos. Yo estaré de tu lado pase lo que pase.

Una dolida mirada azul zafiro cruzo por la mente de Sousuke durante un momento provocando una leve puntación en su pecho, pero aquello había pasado tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de pensar mucho en ello.

Pero la fantasmal sensación seguía ahí.

Así que en aquella habitación, dándole el silencioso apoyo a su amigo Rin. Sousuke no pudo el evitar preguntarse.

¿Qué había sido aquella dolida mirada azul zafiro?

¿Y porque sentía como si estuviera traicionado algo o a alguien importante?

Sea lo que se, de una cosa estaba seguro. Los pensamientos sobre Haruka no iban a abandonarlo durante el resto de la noche y por varios días más.

**_Continuara…._**

* * *

**¿Quién me quiere matar por estos finales tan ratos y capítulos tan cortos? XD Jajaja, lo siento, pero el fic seguirá siendo de este modo. Soy tan mala~ **

**Así que…Hoy no hubo nada de Haru, pero si estaba el SouHaru…ahora ya no es "Nanase" es Haru…jojojojo. Solo falta poco para que el amor se dé…por que estoy de buenas les dare un pequeño adelanto de lo que vendrá la próxima semana. **

**Próximo capítulo: **

"_Las palabras resonaron en su mente una y otra vez, como si de una sentencia se tratara. _

"_Haru lo sabe todo..."_

_En aquella habitación, solo él y el tiburón. Sousuke le dio su silencioso pero constante y firme compañía al pelirrojo. Era todo lo que podía hacer por el otro, estar a su lado. _

_Y mientras miraba a Rin llorar el contenido de su corazón no pudo evitar preguntarse. _

_¿Qué pasaba con Nanase? "_

* * *

**Oh sí, lo mejor está a punto de pasar. Estoy siguiendo algunos eventos canones, solo porque si, y bueno, Haru se enterara ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué hará? ¿Hablara Sou-chan con él? Esperen todo esto la próxima semana…**

**Antes de despedirme hare una pequeña dinámica, para compensar estos cortos capítulos. Así que voy a complacer a dos lectoras dándoles un one-shot a petición. Las condiciones, pues Haru-chan debe estar en la trama y él debe ser uke, pueden emparejarlo con quien quieran incluso con algun seme de otra serie. Si piden de otra serie díganme el nombre de la serie por aquello de si no conozco el personaje. **

**Solo deben decirme la pareja y la situación que quieren para la trama. Ejemplo:**

**¿X?xHaru-En donde Haro se convierte en niño y X debe cuidarlo. **

**Algo así. Voy a elegir solo a dos tramas y parejas, porque estoy haciendo este concurso en dos páginas diferentes y al final tendré que hacer cuatro one-shot. **

**Pueden comenzar a pedir, la fecha límite es hasta el miércoles de la otra semana. Estaré esperando por ustedes. **

**Shion-san se despide~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno holas! –sale con un Seishiru como escudo humano- lo sé, estoy super tarde, pero la semana pasada fue horrible, ustedes no quieren oir todas las cosas malas que me pasaron pero, bueno, que me roban el celular que mi computadora muere que me dejan un ensayo super difícil en clase, tatntas cosas ¬¬u**

**¿La buena noticia? Es que tengo compu y cel nuevo, hasta esta semana me los dieron yay! Y ahora podemos seguir con este fic. **

**Ahora sí, luego de desahogarme y decir la razón de mi atraso ¡A leer! **

**Disfruten~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**X**

Su hombro le dolía.

No importaba cuantos masajes o pastillas para el dolo usara el dolor no mitigaba. Y eso, a pesar de no querer reconocerlo lo asustaba. Completamente solo en la habitación de su hotel, Sousuke se recostó en la cama sobre su espalda con una mano en su hombro lesionado. Lo único bueno y que le daba un poco de alivio era que el dolor que sentía solo le incomodaba y no se presentaba insoportable y castigador.

Pero que su lesión le estuviera doliendo y no pudiera mitigar ese dolor no podría ser bueno, Sousuke lo sabía.

El dolor el su hombro le daba un mal, terrible presentimiento. De repente sentía como si un conteo hacia atrás había iniciado y que su vida como nadador deportivo estaba a solo unas horas de acabar.

Cerró los ojos, sabía que esto llegaría tarde o temprano, pero ¿Tenía que ser ahora? A penas había pasado el primer día de los nacionales y su equipo había pasado a la segunda etapa. Ellos eran el mejor equipo, con Momotaru, Ai, Rin y él mismo.

No, no podía acabar aquí. Su hombro debía soportar, solo un día más. Solo un-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y cerró de golpe. De una forma muy, muy estrepitosa.

Rápidamente se incorporó para ver que fue aquello y se encontró con un angustiado pelirrojo con lágrimas en sus ojos y con una expresión tan asustada que no creyó ser posible que Rin pueda hacer.

Todo pensamiento del dolor en su hombro desapareció de su cabeza como si no hubiera existido en primer lugar.

— ¿Rin, que paso?—se levantó y camino hacia el lloroso tiburón, el cual solo cayó al suelo con su espalda recostada en la pared sin dejar de escapar pequeños sollozos y ocultando su rostro con uno de su brazos.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

¿Sera Gou y que sufrió algún accidente? No, de ser así Rin no estaría ahí sino al lado de su hermana.

¿Su madre? Tampoco lo creía. Era otra cosa.

—Rin habla, me estas asustando...

Su tono era amigable y confiable no podía obligar a Rin a hablar, solo convencerlo y esta era una buena forma de hacerlo. Agachándose frente a Rin tomó firmemente los hombros del pelirrojo y lo obligo a que lo viera a los ojos.

Y lo que vio casi le quita el aliento.

Había tanta angustia, tanto dolor. Y tanta tristeza.

Lágrimas de angustia salían de aquellos mares ardientes, el pelinegro no podía pensar en habría puesto en ese estado a su amigo, Rin lloraba mucho, claro. Pero nunca con tanta angustia como lo estaba haciendo hoy.

Las ganas de saber crecían a cada segundo, pero se obligó a esperar. Todo por el bien de Rin.

Después de unos minutos que le parecieron eternas horas, la voz suave y casi inaudible del pelirrojo llego a los oídos de Sousuke, al escuchar a aquella simple oración, él tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Al final lo inevitable había pasado.

Las palabras resonaron en su mente una y otra vez, como si de una sentencia se tratara.

"_Haru lo sabe todo..."_

En aquella habitación, solo él y el tiburón. Sousuke le dio su silencioso pero contraste y firme compañía al pelirrojo. Era todo lo que podía hacer por el otro, estar a su lado.

Y mientras miraba a Rin llorar el contenido de su corazón no pudo evitar preguntarse.

¿Qué pasaba con Nanase?

Mientras Rin le relataba como el delfín los había descubierto a él y a Tachibana en la habitación del hotel, a ambos semi desnudos, los pensamientos de Sousuke fueron para Haru.

¿Cómo la estaría pasando en este momento?

Y recordó que el nadador de estilo libre seguramente estaría solo, porque Tachibana ya no podría ser el apoyo de Haruka.

Entones se dio cuenta de que él quería estar junto al otro nadador en este momento. Verlo, darle su compañía, apoyarlo.

Pero no podía, estaba aquí junto a Rin como el buen amigo que siempre había sido. Aun así él seguía preguntándose.

¿Quién estaría para Haru de ahora en adelante?

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Soy mala, malísima lo sé, dejarlo así y hacerles esperar hasta la otra semana, soy horrible pero NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA! Wuahahahaha. **

**Ah bueno, pasando a otro tema, no se me olvido el concurso de la vez pasada, Jobel y ****anoniblast25**** complaceré su petición del RinxHaru, puesto que una me dijo más o menos la trama que desea y la otra solo quería un RinxHaru, hare solo un fic. **

**La trama:**

Haru deja de nadar por una enfermedad del corazón.

**A todas mis lectoras fieles les agradezco mucho su apoyo y el soportar estos malditamente cortos cap, les aviso que este fic está ya casi en sus finales, solo nos falta como una cuarta y luego todo termina. **

**Bueno nos veremos la próxima con más SouHaru, Bye~ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Universidad, trámites para cosplay y muchas otras cosas más, eso es lo que han imposibilitado la continuación de este fic. Yo lamento la tardanza, no me maten, al menos esperen a que termine el fic XD **

* * *

**XI.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El dolor en su hombro se había vuelto insoportable, a penas y le dio tiempo de ver la carrera de Rin y comprobar que este ganara, y lo hizo, a pesar de la horrible noche que tuvieron el día anterior. Olvidando dramas amorosos y de amistad; Rin se concentró en la carrera para llegar a un paso más de su sueño.

Sousuke estaba orgulloso de él.

Pero su hombro le impidió poder ir a felicitar a su amigo siquiera, él tenía la intención de ver la carrera de Nanase, aunque más que ver como el chico competía, quería saber cómo estaba, como estaba manejando los acontecimientos de anoche.

Pero no pudo.

Y ahora estaba oculto en las bañeras, sosteniendo su hombro que parecía romperse en miles de fragmentos irreparables, dolía; endemoniadamente dolía. Lágrimas de dolor y frustración eran ocultas por los gruesos ríos de agua causados por la regadera.

Sousuke presiono su espada contra las baldosas del baño y en un arranque de ira e impulso, golpeo la parte posterior de su cabeza contra la pared tras suyo ¿Qué esperaba lograr con eso? Nada realmente, y tampoco le ayudo a su dolor.

Pero de algún modo había logrado recuperar su compostura.

El hombro seguía doliéndole como mil demonios, pero al menos dejo se sentirse tan patético.

Poco a poco, recuperaba un poco de control sobre sí mismo, sentía que no faltaba mucho para que pueda levantarse de ese lugar (con dolor de hombro y todo) y poder enfrentar al mundo. Ver a Rin y de paso ver a Haru también, tenía que verlo, sentía estas enormes ganas de verlo. Aunque no sabía de dónde venían.

Pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que pudiera levantarse e irse...

Alguien se acercaba.

La mirada azul verdosa de Sousuke se instaló en la puerta de las duchas, había un ceño en su rostro, seguramente quien quiera que se acercara no vendría directamente aquí ¿Cierto?

Pero estaba equivocado.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, alguien entro y de inmediato se cerró, todo eso en lo que parecieron mili segundos, para el alto nadador.

"_Mierda, al menos espero que no sea nadie del equipo, o peor aún Rin" _

Y mientras aquellos pensamientos cruzaran por su mente, el nadador solo pudo ver como estaba a punto de ser visto en un estado tan patético. Con dolor y con un hombro roto, definitivamente no era algo que quisiera que alguien observara.

Pero ya sea para bien o para mal, la otra persona tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse como para prestarle atención al herido nadador en las duchas.

Con la misma rapidez y fuerza con que se abrió la puerta, esta fue cerrada de igual ruda manera, alguien entro Sousuke estaba seguro, ya que pasos amortiguados (que sospechaba el otro individuo estaba descalzo) se acercaron cada vez más rápido hacía donde estaba.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para ver a un adolecente en bañador corriendo por los pasillos de las duchas, pero el suelo estaba mojado y resbaladizo así que este cayó al suelo en su loca carrera ciega, justo frente a Sousuke.

Él habría hecho una mueca de simpatía al otro, de no ser por su propio dolor, ni por la sorpresa que sentía en ese momento.

Ahí frente a Yamazaki Sousuke, se encontraba Haruka Nanase. En el suelo, con sus hombros temblando y sus ojos ocultos por un velo oscuro.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

¿Qué pasa con su carrera?

¿Haru estaba llorando?

Esas y muchas preguntas más se manifestaban en su cabeza. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que la carrera de Nanase aún no había acabado y un muy mal presentimiento de la razón por la que estaba ahí, y por qué parecía estar futriendo en silencio.

—Haru...

Se dio cuenta de que esta era la primera vez que decía el nombre del otro en voz alta, había sido tan común para él pensar en el otro como "Haru" que no pudo evitar el llamarlo por su nombre en persona que solo en su mente.

Y se sintió tan correcto en ese momento.

La cabeza de Haru dio un latigazo en dirección de aquella inesperada pero familiar voz. Y vio a Yamazaki, ahí recargado sobre los azulejos con una de sus grandes manos en su hombro. Y a pesar de que el rostro del otro no lo delataba, Haru vio en aquellos aguamarina orbes, un gran dolor, un dolo que no era solo físico sino emocional, una gran tristeza y frustración mesclada con ira contra la injusticia de la vida.

Un terrorífico remolino de sentimientos, que solo eran reflejados y comprendidos en los propios zafiros de Haru.

Un pensamiento cruzo por la mente de Haru en ahí mismo, que en este momento, en aquel lugar, de algún modo, de una manera inexplicable, el único que podría entenderlo era Yamazaki.

Porque ambos habían explotado al mismo tiempo.

Porque el peso de todo los hizo doblarse y caer al suelo tal y como ambos lo estaban en ese momento.

Haru que sentía la traición de quienes amaba, sumado la carga que querían imponer en su persona.

Y Sousuke que vio como sus metas y sueños se estaban rompiendo justo frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

Ambos heridos por este gran golpe que la vida les había lanzado y sin saber qué hacer para levantarse de nuevo.

Mientras los orbes aguamarina se mantuvieron firmes en los zafiros, una parte de ellos, la parte más oculta, la más escondida de ambos nadadores reconoció a la otra.

En aquel momento, en esas duchas. Con uno dejando una importante carrera a la mitad y el otro sin posibilidad de regresar a lo que tanto amaba, la parte más primaria y pura de los nadadores llamo a la otra.

Almas gemelas.

En ese lugar, en ese instante, quizás por primera y última vez, ambos eran almas gemelas. Tan improbable y absurdo como era, ahí, solo uno era capaz de entender al otro y viceversa.

Y ambos se dieron cuenta, de que era eso lo que necesitaban por sobre todo.

Entendimiento.

Y lo habían encontrado, en el último lugar que esperarían, pero lo encontraron.

Así que ambos, sin decir nada, sin hablarlo ni meditarlo decidieron que por ahora, eso bastaría.

Por ahora.

_Uno al otro, era lo único que necesitaban._

* * *

**Ya he comenzado a escribir las historias que he prometido, tengo que escribir un RinHaru y dos SouHaru. Espero terminarlas pronto, aunque aún no lo sé. **

**Espero hayan disfrutado del cap, esperen el siguiente. **

**Shion-san se despide. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, aquí estamos con un nuevo cap, no diré mucho en este momento, solo que otra semana ha pasado y toca otro cap XD **

**Disfrútenlo! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XII.**

Lo que paso en aquel lugar, era algo que solo le concernía a ellos dos, tanto Haru como Sousuke, sin decirlo en voz alta habían acordado que jamás dirían a nadie como ambos se ayudaron mutuamente, ni uno ni el otro revelaría nunca como se vieron entre sí derrotados por la vida, ni como lograron ponerse de pie nuevamente, heridos y con cicatrices, pero de pie aun así.

Se mantendría solo para ellos dos.

Nadie más debía saber.

Y ambos lo sabían.

Las lágrimas, los gritos, el llanto. Junto con el dolor y la ira que ambos habían descargado ese día, se mantendría en los recuerdos, recuerdos que jamás serian hablados ni dichos en voz alta a otra persona.

Solo Sousuke y Haru lo sabrían.

—Esto aún no termina Haru, aún tenemos mucho por delante.

Había dicho Sousuke, cuando ambos se habían calmado. Ahora los dos bajo la lluvia de la regadera y recargados sobre la pared de azulejos.

Ambos totalmente cansados, pero no derrotados.

Haru no había dicho nada por un momento, pero luego de unos segundos en los que el alto nadador pensó que no hablaría este, abrió sus labios.

—El agua me rechazo una vez pero...volveré a ella cuantas veces sea necesario...hasta que vuelva a ser libre.

Como siempre palabras extrañas con una filosofía rara, pero para Sousuke aquello fue todo lo que necesitaba para saber que el pequeño nadador estaría bien.

Haru estaría bien.

Ambos habían tropezado ese día, cayeron al suelo y se mantuvieron ahí viendo sus heridas. Pero se levantaron, y se levantarían una y otra vez. Porque ellos eran nadadores competitivos, y perder no era algo que aceptarían de buena gana y no perderían; ni siquiera contra ellos mismos.

**XIII**

Los recuerdos de aquellos días, de las finales de la competencia nacional, estaban algo distantes. Sousuke no supo cómo logro sobrevivir a esa parte de su vida, ni se dio cuenta de lo rápido que pasaron los días hasta que, cuando menos lo esperaba que el año había terminado y él estaba ya a punto de iniciar su universidad.

Recodaba a Rin enterándose de su lesión.

Recordaba su última carrera de relevos y como su hombro colapso completamente, pero aun así termino y llego a la meta.

Recordaba el viaje de Rin a Australia.

Recordó tomar su decisión de ir a Tokio para seguir sus estudios.

Su promesa con su amigo.

Y por supuesto, recordaba perfectamente a Haru.

Las duchas y Haru.

Seguramente para Sousuke ese será uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida. El momento en que decidió seguir su camino y seguir luchando, el momento en que encontró a su alma gemela quien entendería el dolor por el que pasaba, a pesar de que el otro sufría de una distinta manera.

Siempre lo recodaría. Siempre.

Aun así, la verdad era que no sabía cómo habían terminado las cosas entre esos tres amigos, Rin ya no había comentado nada del asunto, aparte de aquella noche en que se derrumbó cuando Haru se enteró. Supuso que era normal el que ya no quisiera hablar de ello y Sousuke no iba a traer el tema a una conversación.

Tendría que esperar a que el tiempo pasara y las heridas se curaran del todo.

Podría hablar con Rin de nuevo, sobre el tema, solo tenía que esperar un tiempo más.

Por ahora, él iba tarde a clases ¿Y lo peor? Es que no tenía ni idea de donde quedaba su salón.

Así que iba a ciegas y tarde, definitivamente no era su día. Y eso que esta era su primera semana como estudiante universitario.

Pero luego, una luz al final de su oscuro camino a llegar tarde.

Frente a él había un chico de cabellera oscura caminado con suma lentitud y tranquilidad, Sousuke supuso que ese joven podría decirle donde se encontraba su salón de clases y ahorrarse la vergüenza de llegar tarde.

Sonaba como un buen plan, por lo que aligero su paso para alcanzar al otro, luego toco el hombro de este para llamar su atención.

—Disculpa ¿Me puedes ayu-...?

Su pregunta no termino de salir de sus labios a causa de aquellos grandes y brillantes orbes azules que se cruzaron con sus propios ojos.

Él reconocería aquel mar zafiro en cualquier lugar.

— ¿Haru?

Ahí en toda su gloria se encontraba Nanase Haruka con una mochila en su espalda y con su neutro y desinteresado rostro de siempre.

—Yamazaki.

Si estaba sorprendido por el inesperado encuentro con el alto chico de ojos aguamarina, Haru no lo demostró, toda reacción que tuvo fue un ligero brillo de reconocimiento en sus orbes azules profundos y una pequeña, imperceptible, sonrisa en sus labios.

Sus caminos se habían encontrado de nuevo, en ese enorme mundo de aquella gran ciudad como lo era Tokio, Haru y Sosuke se volvieron a ver.

Una vez más.

Lo que pasaría después bueno…

Solo el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

**Ya estamos en las mejores, partes, y llegado casi al final.**

**Quiero agradecer a todo el apoyo que me brindan ustedes mis queridos lectores! Este fic es por ustedes y para ustedes. Así que muchas gracias, porque me siguen apoyando, yo reseguiré escribiendo, eso es un hecho. **

**Nos veremos luego, Shion-san se despide. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Leer las notas de abajo XD disfruten la lectura. **

* * *

**XIV.**

Resulta que Nanase había decidido continuar con la natación competitiva _"Quiero nadar en aguas del todo el mundo..." _le había dicho con aquella mirada impasible suya, pero con brillantes ojos azules que un inusual brillo de ensoñación. Tal vez el delfín no tenía la meta de "ser el número uno" pero al menos ahora era más serio con su natación, para conocer el mundo debía ser bueno y él lo era, solo debía mejorar.

Pero Haru no se quedó con la natación solamente, entro a la carrera de Gastronomía, Nutrición y Alimentación. E incluso estaba en un pequeño curso de pintura, Yamazaki sabía que el chico era un genio, y hasta él debía admitir que otro que no sea Haru no habría podido con todas esas actividades.

Debería ser molesto que el nadador sea perfecto en todo lo que hace, pero mientras más pasaba tiempo con el pelinegro se daba cuenta que Haru, podría ser considerado un genio en la natación y todo lo que hacía, pero carecía del sentido común que todo ser humano debía poseer al nacer.

Y eso lejos de ser molesto, le resultaba entrañable.

Incluso si debía largas horas en la bañera y caballa casi todo los días era cosa rutinaria.

Tenían tres clases juntos, por lo que se miraban casi a diario y sin darse cuenta realmente, ambos comenzaron a buscar la compañía del otro poco a poco.

Las semanas se convirtieron en meses y antes de darse cuenta dos años habían pasado uno en compañía del otro.

Y ahora, ellos vivían en un pequeño apartamento cerca de las universidades de ambos para mayor comodidad. Era un "ahorro de dinero" se habían dicho al principio, en el tiempo que llevaban juntos, una gran amista se había formado.

Y con esa amista, nuevos sentimientos comenzaban a salir a flote.

**000**

**.**

**.**

Esa tarde, Nanase estaba ocupado dibujando una tarea para su taller, sentado cerca del pequeño balcón de su apartamento, la luz del sol caía sobre él, completamente concentrado en su dibujo.

Sousuke, sentado en un cómodo sofá trataba de realizar su tarea de filosofía, y trataba aunque fallaba en su intento de avanzar ¿La razón? Que sus ojos no podían apartarse de la delgada figura de Haru y como este parecía brillar con la luz del sol cayendo sobre él.

La escena era tan mundana y…Hermosa.

El delfín no prestaba atención a nada más, sus ojos fijos en la hoja en sus piernas, el lápiz moviéndose con rapidez y maestría y aquellos (completamente apetecibles) labios siendo mordidos por los dientes de su dueño.

Completamente cautivante.

No sabía cuándo comenzaron estos pensamientos hacia ese joven, antes de darse cuenta ya buscaba poder apreciar la grácil figura de Haru. Cuando lo noto, ya no había vuelta atrás, una innegable atracción había nacido y esa atracción solo aumento con el paso del tiempo.

Y ahora ahí estaba, conteniéndose de no saltar sobre el cuerpo del nadador cuando este se le presentaba, escasamente vestido y mojado. Que con la obsesión del chico con cualquier cuerpo de agua, esos momentos eran muchos, y Sousuke los odiaba y amaba por partes iguales.

Lograr ver toda esa suave piel pálida y húmeda, eran en definitiva sus momentos favoritos.

Pero ver y no poder tocar, él tenía que usar todo el autocontrol que poseyera para no saltar sobre el moreno más corto.

No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar esa situación.

—Sousuke. —la voz de Haru llamo su atención en el primer momento, causando que levantara la vista de su cuaderno para ver al joven. Haru había dejado de dibujar y ahora sus profundos ojos azules estaban clavados en los ojos aguamarina del más alto.

— ¿Paso algo? —estaba intrigado, el delgado nadador no iniciaba conversaciones así de la nada, y tenía curiosidad por saber que le quería decir.

Haru lo siguió mirando con esos serenos ojos pero él logro captar una pequeña incertidumbre, lo que le hizo más intrigado y preocupado.

—Hoy Yamamoto-san me pidió una cita—declaro contundente como era su costumbre, causando un gran impacto en el más alto. Si Sousuke hubiera estado bebiendo o comiendo algo en ese momento, seguro y escupe lo que estuviera en su boca, así de sorprendido estaba.

Luego de la sorpresa inicial, vino la molestia y una ligera capa de celos se hizo presente ¿Cómo se atrevía el tipo ese pedirle una cita a Haru así como así? ¡Él llego primero! Por lo tanto tenía más derecho que un don nadie de la universidad.

Su agarre en el lápiz entre sus dedos se tensó ligeramente, pero se obligó a relajarse, Yamazaki no iba a ser una escena de celos aquí, no era su estilo.

— ¿Es así?—se alegró que su voz no sonara tan molesta como en realdad se sentía— ¿Y piensas aceptar?—por todo lo sagrado esperaba que la respuesta sea no, Haru no iba a salir con algún pobre diablo desconocido, con el único que podría hacerlo era con él Yamazaki Sousuke.

Se preguntó si tendría que hacerle una visita a este Yamamoto y darle una ligera "advertencia" no sonaba tan mal la idea, no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera de todos modos*****

Las cejas de Haru se fruncieron un poco, como si estuviera pensado muy duro en que decirle al más alto. Luego de unos interminables y tortuosos segundos de silencio (tortuosos para Sousuke que mucho dependía de la respuesta de Haru) el de ojos azules alzo la mirada hacia el más alto y con un encogimiento de hombros regreso su atención a su dibujo de antes.

—No sé…—finalmente respondió y a pesar de la respuesta tan ambigua y esquiva esta era cierta y sincera —. Pero...—y antes de que Sousuke respondiera, Haru había seguido hablando, con ojos aun el su dibujo pero sus dedos sin moverse—, pero creo que ya es hora.

_Para olvidar. _

_Para seguir adelante. _

_Para ser feliz. _

_Para amar otra vez. _

Y Sousuke no supo que fue lo que lo poseyó en ese momento, pero algo había hecho que actura en cuanto las implicaciones del "Ya es hora" resonaron en su cabeza a pesar de que el otro no las había dicho. Sea como sea, él se levantó en toda su alta estructura, miro al joven hombre al otro lado de la habitación y camino hacia el otro sin vacilación alguna.

_Esto es…_

Sus largas piernas se tragaron en cuestión de segundos el trayecto hacia donde el artista y nadados se encontraba, Haru lo miraba ahora, con curiosidad y luego desconcierto cuando el más alto se inclinó y puso el boceto que estaba en las manos del ojiazul en la mesa y luego suavemente insto al otro a levantarse y que lo enfrentara.

_Ahora mismo…_

—Entones…—su voz nunca había sonado tan roca y seria como lo era en ese momento, mientras sus grandes manos acunaban ese fino rostro, y mantenía sus miradas conectadas—, de ser así, entonces…

_Mi oportunidad. _

—Sal conmigo Haru.

_Para que tú seas mío._

**000**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE. **

_Respiraciones jadeantes, maraña de miembros, unos largos y delgados pero no frágiles, bien entrenados por la natación; otros grandes y músculos producto de una fisionomía y entrenamientos de todo tipo. _

_Dos cuerpos, uno más grande que el otro, pero que de alguna forma encajaban juntos a la perfección, como si pertenecieran uno al otro. _

—_Sousuke—uno de ellos gimió justo cuando el otro lentamente movía sus caderas para entrar por completo en la calidez de su compañero, la sensación de su miembro entrar lentamente, centímetro a centímetro en aquella apretada y suave cueva era intensa y sensual. _

_Y quería más. _

_Jodidamente quería más. _

_No se había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrió, piscinas de un electro azul le devolvían la mirada. Pero esos ojos estaban empañados, nublados por la lujuria. Los mares calmos en ese momento eran oscuros de deseo, llenos de un sentimiento abrazador que calentaba todo el cuerpo del más alto. _

_Y Sousuke no podía apartar la mirada. _

—_Haru yo…—ya estaba completamente adentro de esa entrada, el placer era abrumador, Sousuke disfruto de ese momento, pero luego abrió los ojos, él tenía algo que decir, era importante. No podía mantenerlo para sí mismo ni un segundo más. _

_Así que miro hacia aquellos eléctricos ojos azules con una llamarada de sentimientos, sentimientos que, se dio cuenta, eran correspondidos por el otro, y entonces él sabía que todo estaría bien. Que este era el mejor momento para hablar. _

—_Haruka yo te -…_

El horrible sonido de su despertador trajo al alto hombre de vuelta a la realidad sin piedad alguna. Ojos que no eran ni azules ni verdes se abrieron para (incluso aunque aún estaban adormilados) mirar con odio a la ofensiva cosa que se atrevió a despertarlo.

Pero después de varios segundos con su lucha unilateral con un objeto inanimado, Sousuke dio un suspiro de resignación y se levantó, sabanas cayeron dejando al descubierto su amplio pecho desnudo, y deteniéndose justo para ocultar lo que debe ser ocultado.

Sousuke luego miro a su regazo y chasqueo la lengua entre molesto e incómodo.

—Supongo que debo hacer algo con respecto a esto…

Levantándose con las sabanas entre sus caderas, Yamazaki Sousuke fue al baño con la intención de darse una ducha fría y arreglar su "problema" causado por el agradable sueño que acababa de tener con su compañero de piso.

"_Haru en verdad se miraba caliente en ese sueño" _

Ese fue su último pensamiento, antes de que la ducha fría acabara cualquier pensamiento pervertido hacia el nadador de estilo libre.

Y esa era solo una de las muchas mañanas de Yamazaki Sousuke.

.

.

.

.

_**0000**_

* * *

***Cuando lo escribí por primera vez, yo recordaba a el primer encuentro de Haru y Sosusuke, ya saben esa linda escena frente a una maquina expendedora y el "No te pongas en el camino de Rin" yo en verdad pensaba en eso la primera vez que lo escribí, pero cuando hice la revisión y lo leí por segunda vez, no pude evitar pensar en Sou-chan alejando a moscones que se atrevían poner los ojos en Haru-chan! E imaginarlo hizo mí que chillara de alegría! **

**Así que solo quería acláralo, porque en verdad veo a Sou-chan del tipo "aléjate de él" todo celoso y posesivo ¡Es que es todo un tiburón! Jajajaj. **

Siento que voy a recibir amor-odio con este capítulo XD bueno yo como que me tarde un poco, pero como las cosas estuvieron movidas por aquí estos días, trabajo de la escuela ayudando a familiares, no me dio tiempo de hacer casi nada, lastima en verdad.

Pero ahora aquí estoy con este cap que espero les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo. Y ahora si mis hermosas personas, ¡SOLO FANTAN CINCO CAPITULOS! Y este fic termina Y.Y pero no se sientan tristes que vendrán otros. Aún tengo dos Souharu que ya comencé a escribir y la trama de un tercero está en estado de nacimiento en los rincones de mi mente, así que espérenlo!

¿Les gusto el Omake? Solo un pequeño regalo por todo el amor que recibo ante sus comentarios, son amor se los juro, no las conozco, nunca las he visto ni escuchado, pero yo las AMO LAS AMO A TODAS!

Ustedes son mi razón de escribir, eso no cambiara nunca.

Ahora si, Shion-san se despide amorosamente XD

Bye.


	11. XV y XVI

**N/A: Yo estoy viva! Lo siento a todos y todas, se que han esperado, por dios que han esperado, yo misma me pongo como loca cuando algun autor hace esto de desaparecer, pero las cosas de la vida nos impiden muchas cosas. **

**Pero he regresado, tal vez no recargada, pero si he regresado :3 y espero no irme. **

**Bueno, disfruten este capitulo, muchos quizás lo consideren relleno pero a mi me gusto. **

**Ahora a leer! **

* * *

**XV**

—_Sal conmigo Haru…_

Y las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, sin parar, acosándolo. Día y noche, en todo momento, incluso en la bañera y la piscina. Siempre las escuchaba, cuando cerraba los ojos, la imagen de Yamazaki Sousuke se presentaba tras sus parpados, esa mirada tan seria, esos atrayentes ojos turquesas.

Y esa voz.

Simplemente no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que era Sousuke.

Y ahora ahí estaba, afuera de su universidad, esperando a Sousuke para que juntos vallan a una cita ¡Una cita! Él, Haruka Nanase y Yamazaki Sousuke juntos en una cita. Pero a pesar de todo a Haru le sonaba tan correcto ello.

No lo entendió. Él nunca había pensado en Yamazaki de e_sa _forma. Aceptaba que muchas veces paso por su mente lo atractivo que el otro era. Porque ¡Vamos que él no era ciego! El tipo era lo que vulgarmente uno decía como "sexo en dos piernas" Haru sabía, pero siempre había visto a Sousuke como un compañero, un amigo y no como…

A quien engañaba él había soñado una o dos veces, con el alto pelinegro.

No era algo que admitiría ni bajo tortura pero había pasado.

Y esos habían sido los mejores sueños de hecho.

Pero a parte de esos sueños (esos deliciosos y sexis sueños) no había cruzado por su mente, pensar de una manera romántica en Sousuke. Aun así, en todos los diferentes papeles que Sousuke había interpretado en su vida, algo como amante o compañero no había pasado por su mente.

—Siento la tardanza Haru.

Pero ahora ahí estaban ellos, a punto de salir a una cita.

—Está bien, no espere mucho

Y él estaba de acuerdo en darse una oportunidad con esta persona.

Con Yamazaki Sousuke.

Cualquiera diría que había aprendido la lección de no relacionarse con un amigo.

—Entonces vamos, te gustara el lugar que he elegido para que vayamos.

Pero lo estaba haciendo otra vez. Se arriesgaba de nuevo.

—Bien.

Y todo lo que deseaba, era no tener que arrepentirse de su decisión.

_No soportaría ese tipo de dolor una segunda vez. _

Pero aun así él lo había dicho ¿No? Que ya era tiempo.

Tal vez aún no estaba preparado, tal vez si lo estaba

Pero solo lo descubriría hasta que lo intentará.

Al menos con Sousuke él se sentía a salvo.

_A salvo como se sentía con Makot…_

Él debía dejar de pensar en eso.

Sousuke no era Makoto, y nunca lo seria. Así que podía tener fe y confianza de que las cosas no terminarían iguales. Por supuesto su corazón fue hecho pedazos hace años, y tenía un daño, cuya cicatriz jamás desaparecería, y tal vez nunca vuelva a ser el mismo de antes.

Pero eso no importaba.

Haru sabía que merecía ser feliz y planeaba conseguir esa felicidad.

—Pareces pensar muy profundamente en algo.

Haruka miro en dirección de Sousuke y si él fuera alguien más expresivo se habría sonrojado, cual colegiala, a causa de aquella intensa mirada en su persona. Pero Haruka siendo Haruka, solo desvió la mirada, con sus labios haciendo lo que parecía casi un puchero. Casi.

—No es nada…

Ignoro a propósito el loco martilleo de su corazón, no quería pensar en las razones de eso, ni quería saber por qué su estómago estaba dando vueltas extrañas ¿Era porque estaban en una cita? Ese tipo de reacciones, nunca las había tenido al estar cerca del más alto.

Era extraño.

Pero no desagradable.

El más alto no trato de profundizar en otra respuesta, a lo largo de su convivencia se había dado cuenta que nunca terminaba bien el tratar de forzar a Haru en hacer o decir algo que no quería. Él lo sabía por experiencia propia, y el resultado no era bonito.

Así que los dos caminaron en lo que era un silencio amigable, ambos eran personas de pocas palabras (Haru más que Sousuke) y para ellos era fácil estar mucho tiempo sin decir nada. No lo hacían a propósito ni por ofender, solamente eran así los dos.

Pero después de un tiempo la necesidad de hablar era innegable incluso para ellos dos.

— ¿A dónde iremos? —Haru al final se vio tentado por su curiosidad de saber a dónde irían.

Sousuke medito unos segundos en si decirlo o no, tampoco es como si buscara una escena romántica y dijera algo cursi como "Es sorpresa" por dios no, jamás diría algo de ese modo. No era su estilo.

—Ya verás…—pero aun así incluso él debía admitir que le gustaba tener sus pequeñas intrigas, solo retendría la información un poco más, solo eso.

Seguro valdría la pena.

0000

**XVI**

Los ojos de Haru parpadearon ante lo que presenciaba. De todos los lugares...bueno este si paso por su mente una que dos veces. Él había querido venir, lo había dicho en varias ocasiones, pero no se le había presentado la oportunidad de venir.

Hasta ahora.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—El acuario…

Haruka Nanase podría ser una persona considerada extraña con gustos peculiares. Pero a pesar de todas sus actitudes él en verdad era alguien de fácil entendimiento, sus gustos eran simples y una vez que los conocías sabrías que tipo de regalos le podrían llegar a gustar.

O a qué tipo de lugares le interesaría ir.

Así que un acuario donde habría una de las cosas más amadas del nadador sin duda era una buena idea, por muy cliché que sonara un viaje a dicho lugar.

A Nanase le gustan las cosas simples de todos modos.

Así que ir a ese lugar era una apuesta segura para Sousuke, y por ese tenue brillo de alegría en esos lindos ojos azules y pequeña curva de una sonrisa en los labios del otro, sabía su decisión fue sumamente acertada.

Haruka estaba feliz.

Y por ese momento es todo lo que le importaba a Sousuke.

—Tome la decisión correcta…

— ¿Eh?...—había dicho algo Sousuke, Haru no lo podría afirmar, él estaba muy ocupado admirando el edificio acuático.

—No he dicho nada—él definitivamente no estaba avergonzado por andar hablando solo—, vamos, tengo las entradas no debemos hacer fila por ellos.

No le importo comenzar a caminar mientras dejaba unos pasos atrás, todo lo que le interesaba en ese momento era ocultar el tenue y casi invisible sonrojo de su rostro.

¡Yamasaki Sousuke no se sonroja!

Pero eso no evito que los agudos ojos de Haru lo notara, y por ende, aun unos pasos atrás del más alto, él camino con lo que solo podría decirse una pequeña sonrisa en su rosto.

Y así fue como dio inicio la primera cita entre Yamasaki Sousuke y Nanase Haruka.

Lo que paso luego de eso pues…

Es una historia para otro día…

* * *

**Espero retomar mis hábitos de escritura de a semana a semana, espero en verdad. Hay una cosa que quiero hacer, y es el agradecer a las files lectoras que me han dejado su reviws. Estoy satisfecha con mi evolución con esta historia, y eso no habría sido sin su ayuda y buenos animos. **

**Así que agradecimientos a: **

Fairy-Osphim, miyuki neko-chan, Janneth Ackerman, Nanami Fushikawa, The Writer Keeps Writing, jonew, Grell-san, anachand7, Renzo S. Kuznetsov, xNaatuu, SakuYuri-chan , Darkela, jobel, Aka Uchiha , .988 , anoniblast25, Polaris L. Dane , Guest, Keisha, Naty , lulu.c1t4, shiro24kuro , Darkela , teddy-sama, .gomez, Chocoguest, FujoChi, Elocuencia 179 , esqueleto , Aletheia-Mustang, Labandida, olo188888 , ievelia, Angel Electrico-

Ahora, respondiendo alguna de las preguntas que la mayoría ha puesto de manifiesto diré algunas aclaraciones:

Se que muchas quieren saber que paso con Makoto y Rin, es la duda mas fuerte de este fic, tenia la intención de escribir un one shot que mueste su parte de la historia, como dije al inicio, ellos no son los malos de esta historia, solo adolescentes que cometieron errores, me gustaria escribir su versión, pero mi problema radica que el MakoRin no es uno de mis otp, así que con la mano en el corazón no me creo capaz de escribir algo de ellos, no pronto al menos, por lo que no estoy segura de si este plan se llevaria en marcha, ando deseosa de un beta para que me ayude con cosas así, pero no se si alguna vez lo tenga y.y si alguien quiere ayudarme con un fic makorin acá estoy esperando su ayuda :3

Ahora, un pequeño spolier del futuro, si bien no se si haré ese fic de makorin, en esta historia habrá mansión de como termino todo con ellos y Haru, planeo que la gente sepa que hizo Haru con ellos y como estos continuaron con sus vidas, así que no se preocupen que no se quedaran con esa duda.

O al menos eso espero.

Quitando todo eso de lado, los espero en el próximo capitulo, que tratare de actualizarlo lo mas pronto posible y espero que estas no sean palabras bacías, bueno, nos vemos próximamente!

Bye!

Shion-san se despide :3


End file.
